


Prelude and Fugue in Bb Major

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When Josh finally gets to hear Donna Moss, supreme flautist, he is reminded of his sister, and of the music.





	Prelude and Fugue in Bb Major

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Prelude and Fugue in Bb Major**

**by:** Donna Moss

**Category:** General/Drama  
**Characters:** Josh, Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** Just where we learn that Donna plays the flute, and Josh’s sister. If you don’t know about Josh’s sister, turn back now. Really.  
**Summary:** When Josh finally gets to hear Donna Moss, supreme flautist, he is reminded of his sister, and of the music.  
**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine, so there :P.  
**Author's Notes:** A short kind of fic I wrote while having a sub in band. I am a flautist, and Donna’s right, we don’t get any guys. I had to make a fanfic about it. 

* * *

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I leave at 7:00 today?"

"That’s the fourth Wednesday you’ve asked for. What’s up?"

"Mind your own business, Josh, mind your own business. So, how ‘bout it?"

"I guess so."

"Thanks."

She had been leaving early for a while now. Josh has absolutely no idea what was going on, but was determined as always to find out. He demised a plan.

It consisted of three things:

Spying, Surveillance, and Snooping.

Sam refused to help because of the last time they got caught snooping on C.J.; he still remembers the outfits. C.J. went all feminist on him, Toby was busy, even Ainsley had something better to do, probably a date. He would have to go Commando. No, wait, wrong military term. Very wrong military term. Oh well, something like that.

Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, meetings, Wednesday, concert. He didn’t especially like music after his sister died, and of course after the shooting, but C.J. was dragging him along, since her roommate cancelled. After his whole paranoid Berkeley shiksa feminista comment, he owed her a favor.

He wrote it in his planner thing under Friday, Friday=spy, snoop, surviell. There.

~~

Well, as usual, after hours of meetings, nobody can ever be too good, so Josh was actually looking forward to the concert. It was almost like he had a life. Almost. He had gotten his tux on and everything, even though he didn’t expect it to be that formal, no doubt C.J. would be dressed it. 

The whole ride over, he complained. Finally, C.J. told him off.

"Shut up already! We’re here."

The lobby was noisy. The seats were fairly good. He was still determined to not like this at all costs. 

The first piece was pretty good. The first movement, La Belle et la Capitaine, was slow and melodic, evidentially someone’s death, most likely ‘Belle’. The second, Belle, was extremely fast. Extremely _fast_. Extr _eme_ ly fast. He would never be able to get the beat out of his head. 

He was absolutely smitten with some of them, the players. Hey, he was a man. Did you expect him to go to a concert and not notice a few gals? Josh at that. Two flutes, a trumpet, a clarinet, even a trombone. As opposed to the stuffy uniforms of the men, the women had long, black dresses. There was one flute that had on a completely different dress, though. Her dress was black with red accents. Red glitter, sparkles everywhere. It was a different style, too, shorter, tighter. He liked First Flute best. She must be a soloist, he thought. 

As the second song, Prelude and Fugue in Bb Major started, he got absolutely absorbed in the music. It had a beautiful flowing line, not too fast, not too slow. Then again, Bach usually did. Joanie was a fan of Bach. He remembered Joanie playing a song like this, Prelude and Fugue in G Minor. She would have been a great conductor. Wretched popcorn maker. Why did he have to have popcorn, anyway? He had wanted a Popsicle anyway. Oh yeah, he had wanted to try out the new maker. It started a fire, and he ran out. Unfortunately, Joanie never followed. 

As the song switched to the Fugue, he started to actually pay attention. 

The Fugue ended, and he stood up to clap.

The next one, Concertino, before it started, First Flute, the one in the special dress, got up, and placed an insanely long piece of music on a stand he didn’t even know was previously there. She stood poised. She looked like she was going to fall any minute, she was so still, yet it was a natural pose. Josh was starting to like this piece already.

As she fell, and it started, he reflected yet again. He remembered this now. Joanie never used to stop humming it. The flautist was really feeling the music. Of course, she had too, her part was faster than the second movement of the first song. Lots of arpeggios, and scales, runs and accidentals, there wasn’t a single pause. 

As he got up to clap magnificently at the song, the Flautist turned his way, and bowed. 

Oh My GOD

He had always assumed she quit in college. It was Donna.

And the trombone was Ainsley, and the clarinet was Margaret and the flute was Joey....

Kidding, kidding. But the trombone was Ainsley.

"Oh you act like they don’t have lives."

"They don’t. You knew?"

"Duh."

"How?"

"They told me, dork."

"That was uncalled for."

"I’ll live."

"Yeah."

"Josh?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, *muttermutter* I was just thinking." He said, angrily wiping the tears away.

"About Joanie?"

"Yeah. I just never got any closure, you know?"

"Yeah." She said, smiling.

~*~

Great songs for bands, and especially flutes:

  1. Cajun Folk Songs: 1. Belle et la Capitaine 2. Belle: Frank Ticheli



<http://members.aol.com/mbmband/html/cajun_folk_song_i.html>

  1. Prelude and Fugue in Bb Major: Gets you here *pats heart* Ah, Bach.
  2. Concertino for Flute with Band Accompiament. 




End file.
